Happy anniversary, PJ
by TheClareGirl
Summary: I wrote this story for the lovely Liinu. You arrive home on your anniversary to find PJ has a very special gift for you. Contains sexual themes


Authors note: I wrote this fic for the gorgeous Liinu. I hope this helps you stay happy x

**(Liinu's POV)**

Somehow you manage to simultaneously shake the raindrops off your wet umbrella and open the door to your house while holding a massive box of chocolates. You've gotten good at juggling stuff since being given your new job as a manager at the new All Time Low headquarters in London. You couldn't believe your luck when you found out All Time Low was relocating permanently to the suburb near where you live, and that you had been chosen as their manager amongst hundreds of submissions by eager fans and money-hungry businessmen. Your life really seemed to be coming together. You have a nice house, a great job, and were in a stable relationship. Speaking of which…

"Honey, I'm home!" You call out, as the door swings open. You practically leap inside out of the cool, sharp air and cold rain and place everything beside the door, except the box of chocolates. "PJ?" You call out, walking further into the hall.

"Liinu! I'm upstairs! Come find me!" You can hear the undertones of a giggle amongst Pj's words. You smile, and walk up the stairs, following the muted sounds that PJ is making until you arrive at your room.

You take a step in and almost drop the chocolate box. PJ is lying fully naked on your shared bed, his arm draped nonchalantly over his giant Pikachu toy.

"Hey, babe" He smiles at your shocked expression, his green-grey eyes glinting. You realize your mouth is wide open and the box of chocolates is slipping out of your hand. You shut your mouth, grasp the box, clear your throat and say, "I… uh… wasn't expecting such a… wonderful surprise"

"Here's the thing babe," PJ says, still draped over the bed like a sex god "The present I got you for our anniversary was held up and I had to improvise"

"I got you chocolate!" you smile, back to your normal self.

PJ gets off the bed and walks towards you. "You really didn't have to. All I want is you, and you're right here with me"

All of a sudden, PJ pulls you into his warm embrace and you drop the chocolates on the floor and wrap your arms around him. He leans down and begins to passionately kiss you. You try to do your best to return the favor, but you have other things on your mind. PJ's rock hard penis is pressing against your side and the thought of it is turning you on. Big time.

Still kissing PJ roughly, your hand travels down to his erect cock and you can't resist but to give it a squeeze. PJ moans against your lips and the sound just about drives you wild. The next thing you know, PJ is throwing you on to the bed and practically ripping off your clothes.

"Mmm, you're keen" you giggle, practically moaning in anticipation.

"It's been a long day waiting for you to get home" PJ says as way of explanation, leaning down to kiss you some more.

The thought of PJ thinking about you, waiting for you for hours turns you on even more than you could have possibly imagined. You can't wait any longer. With surprising strength you flip PJ over and pounce on top of him, grinning manically.

"Babe, I love it when you take control" PJ breathes. You feel strong, invigorated, excited. "PJ. Shut up. This time, its my turn to lead" you say, trying to sound dominating. "Oh really?" PJ grins.

In an instant, PJ has flipped you over and your positions are reversed. He is sitting on top of you, holding your hands down with his, and you are unable to move.

You try to catch your breath. You can't take it any more. You just want to feel PJ inside of you. "FUCK ME NOW, YOU TEASE!" you scream at him.

"With pleasure."

PJ lets go of your hands and positions his erect cock at your entrance. "You're so wet" He says.

And then, the moment is there. PJ pushes his cock inside you and you go still with the sensation of it, moaning loudly. Your hands begin to wonder, creeping up his face and into his hair, gasping bunches of the soft brown locks. It shocks you every time how a penis so big and hard could possibly fit… but it does. You can feel the veins in the side of his cock protruding out; blood rushing to his erection, and the feeling is intensely satisfying. But you want more.

PJ looks up at you and as he begins slowly thrusting in and out, he catches your gaze and holds it.

You stare into his eyes and bunch his hair in your fists as his thrusts get faster and faster, harder and harder. Your moans are getting louder but you don't care if the neighbors can hear.

You don't think you can last much longer and you feel your body tensing up. "PJ, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!" You're screaming his name, trying to hold on as long as possible.

"Just the sound of your voice makes me want to come," PJ replies. He sounds out of breath, but in a good way.

Soon enough, you are pushed over the edge and you feel yourself tensing over and over again as you moan and scream and PJ tries desperately to catch up with you.

The sensation of having you tense around him finally sends him over and he comes into you, hard and fast and warm. With a groan of pleasure, PJ collapses on top of you and catches his breath, pulling his spent cock out of you.

You both lie there embracing for an inordinate amount of time, but to you it feels like heaven. You kiss him softly on the lips "Happy Anniversary, Peej" you whisper.

"Happy Anniversary, Liinu"


End file.
